Black Hawk Down
Name: Black Hawk Down Directed by: Ridley Scott Screenplay by: Ken Nolan Based Upon the Book by: Mark Bowden Produced by: Jerry Bruckheimer Ridley Scott Executive Producers: Branko Lustig Chad Oman Mike Stenson Simon West Associate Producers: Harry Humphries Terry Needham Pat Stenson Director of Photography: Slawomir Idziak Production Designer: Arthur Max Film Editor: Pietro Scalia Music by: Hans Zimmer Casting by: Bonnie Timmerman Art Directors: Pier Luigi Basile Gianni Giovagnoni Ivica Husnjak Keith Pain Cliff Robinson Supervising Art Director: Marco Trentini Costume Designers: David Murphy Sammy Howarth-Sheldon Set Decorator: Elli Griff Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Revolution Studios Jerry Bruckheimer Films Scott Free Productions Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: December 28, 2001 Length: 2 hours, 32 minutes, 20 seconds Budget: $92 million Box Office: $271 million Pixar Movie Number: 671 Black Hawk Down is a 2002 American war film co-produced and directed by Ridley Scott. The screenplay by Ken Nolan is adapted from the non-fiction book of the same name by Mark Bowden, which in turn is based on the 29-part series of articles published in The Philadelphia Inquirer chronicling the events of a 1993 raid in Mogadishu by the U.S. military aimed at capturing faction leader Mohamed Farrah Aidid and the ensuing firefight, known as the Battle of Mogadishu. The film features a large ensemble cast, including Josh Hartnett, Ewan McGregor, Eric Bana, Tom Sizemore, William Fichtner, Jason Isaacs, Tom Hardy, and Sam Shepard. It won two Oscars for Best Film Editing and Best Sound Mixing at the 74th Academy Awards. Although it was received positively by critics, the film was strongly criticized by a number of groups and military officials. Plot In 1993, following the ousting of the central government and start of a civil war, a major United Nations military operation in Somalia is authorized with a peacekeeping mandate. After the bulk of the peacekeepers are withdrawn, the Mogadishu-based militia loyal to Mohamed Farrah Aidid declares war on the remaining UN personnel. In response, U.S. Army Rangers, Delta Force counter-terrorist operators, and 160th SOAR aviators are deployed to Mogadishu to capture Aidid, who has proclaimed himself president of the country. To consolidate his power and subdue the population in the south, Aidid and his militia seize Red Cross food shipments, while the UN forces are powerless to intervene directly. Outside Mogadishu, Rangers and Delta Force capture Osman Ali Atto, a faction leader selling arms to Aidid's militia. A mission is planned to capture Omar Salad Elmi and Abdi Hassan Awale Qeybdiid, two of Aidid's top advisers. The U.S. forces include experienced men as well as new recruits, including PFC Todd Blackburn and a desk clerk, SPC Grimes, going on his first mission. When his Lieutenant is removed from duty after having an epileptic seizure, Staff Sergeant Matthew Eversmann is placed in command of Ranger Chalk Four, his first command. The operation begins and Delta Force operators capture Aidid's advisers inside the target building. The Rangers and helicopters escorting the ground-extraction convoy take heavy fire, while Eversmann's Chalk Four is dropped a block away by mistake. Blackburn is severely injured when he falls from one of the Black Hawk helicopters, so three Humvees led by SSG Jeff Struecker are detached from the convoy to return Blackburn to the UN-held Mogadishu Airport. SGT Dominick Pilla is shot and killed just as Struecker's column departs, and shortly thereafter Black Hawk Super Six-One, piloted by CWO Clifton "Elvis" Wolcott crashes when shot down by a rocket-propelled grenade. Both pilots are killed, the two crew chiefs are wounded, and one Delta Force sniper on board escapes in another helicopter. The ground forces are rerouted to converge on the crash site. The Somali militia erects roadblocks, and LTC Danny McKnight's Humvee column is unable to reach the crash area while sustaining heavy casualties. Meanwhile, two Ranger Chalks, including Eversmann's unit, reach Super-Six One's crash site and set up a defensive perimeter to await evacuation with the two wounded men and the fallen pilots. In the interim, Super Six-Four, piloted by CWO Michael Durant, is also shot down by an RPG and crashes several blocks away. With CPT Mike Steele's Rangers pinned down and sustaining heavy casualties, no ground forces can reach Super Six-Four 's crash site nor reinforce the Rangers defending Super Six-One. Two Delta Force snipers, SFC Randy Shughart and MSG Gary Gordon are inserted by helicopter to Super Six-Four 's crash site, where they find Durant still alive. The site is eventually overrun, Gordon and Shughart are killed, and Durant is captured by Aidid's militia. McKnight's column relinquish their attempt to reach Six-One's crash site and return to base with their prisoners and the casualties. The men prepare to go back to extract the Rangers and the fallen pilots, and MG Garrison sends LTC Joe Cribbs to ask for reinforcements from the 10th Mountain Division, including Malaysian and Pakistani armored units. As night falls, Aidid's militia launch a sustained assault on the trapped Americans at Super Six-One's crash site. The militants are held off throughout the night by strafing runs and rocket attacks from AH-6J Little Bird helicopter gunships, until the 10th Mountain Division's relief column is able to reach and save the American soldiers. The wounded and casualties are evacuated in the vehicles, but a few of Rangers and Delta Force soldiers are forced to run from the crash site back to the Pakistani Compound UN Safe Zone. Voice Cast 75th Rangers *Josh Hartnett as SSG Matt Eversmann *Ewan McGregor as SPC John "Grimesey" Grimes *Tom Sizemore as LTC Danny McKnight *Ewen Bremner as SPC Shawn Nelson *Gabriel Casseus as SPC Mike Kurth *Hugh Dancy as SFC Kurt "Doc" Schmid *Ioan Gruffudd as LT John Beales *Tom Guiry as SSG Ed Yurek *Charlie Hofheimer as CPL Jamie Smith *Danny Hoch as SGT Dominick Pilla *Jason Isaacs as CPT Mike Steele *Brendan Sexton III as PVT Richard "Alphabet" Kowalewski *Brian Van Holt as SSG Jeff Struecker *Ian Virgo as PVT John Waddell *Tom Hardy as SPC Lance Twombly *Gregory Sporleder as SGT Scott Galentine *Carmine Giovinazzo as SGT Mike Goodale *Chris Beetem as SGT Casey Joyce *Matthew Marsden as SPC Dale Sizemore *Orlando Bloom as PFC Todd Blackburn *Enrique Murciano as SGT Lorenzo Ruiz *Michael Roof as PVT John Maddox Delta Force *Sam Shepard as MG William F. Garrison *Eric Bana as SFC Norm "Hoot" Gibson *William Fichtner as SFC Jeff Sanderson *Kim Coates as MSG Chris Wex *Steven Ford as LTC Joe Cribbs *Željko Ivanek as LTC Gary Harrell *Johnny Strong as SFC Randy Shughart *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as MSG Gary Gordon *Richard Tyson as SSG Daniel Busch Night Stalkers *Ron Eldard as CW4 Michael Durant *Glenn Morshower as LTC Tom Matthews *Jeremy Piven as CWO Clifton Wolcott *Boyd Kestner as CW3 Mike Goffena Miscellaneous *George Harris as Osman Atto *Razaaq Adoti as Yousuf Dahir Mo'alim *Treva Etienne as Firimbi *Ty Burrell as United States Air Force Pararescue Timothy A Wilkinson Other Languages *Black Hawk Down/Other Languages Language Dubs * Black Hawk Down/Language Dubs Media Release *''Black Hawk Down'' is released on video and DVD June 11, 2002. International Flags * USA: December 28, 2001 / June 11, 2002 (DVD) * Hong Kong & Singapore: January 17, 2002 / September 24, 2002 (Cantonese DVD) * Canada: January 18, 2002 / May 31, 2002 (Canadian French DVD) * UK: January 18, 2002 / July 2, 2002 (UK DVD) * Ireland, Malta & Thailand: January 18, 2002 / July 30, 2002 (Ireland & Maltese DVD) / October 1, 2002 (Thai DVD) * Philippines: January 22, 2002 (Manila) / January 30, 2002 (Davao) / September 10, 2002 (DVD in English only) * South Korea & Sweden: February 1, 2002 / November 12, 2002 (Korean DVD) / February 14, 2003 (Swedish DVD) * Italy & Portugal: February 8, 2002 / August 6, 2002 (Italian DVD) / November 5, 2002 (English DVD only with Portuguese subtitles) * Serbia: February 10, 2002 / July 30, 2002 (Serbian DVD) * Fiji & New Zealand: February 14, 2002 / September 3, 2002 (New Zealand DVD, not Fiji DVD) * Switzerland: February 15, 2002 / July 2, 2002 (Italian-speaking religion DVD) * France: February 20, 2002 / July 2, 2002 (French DVD) * Belgium: February 20, 2002 / October 1, 2002 (Flemish DVD) * Switzerland: February 20, 2002 / December 3, 2002 (French-speaking religion DVD) * Indonesia: February 20, 2002 / November 26, 2002 (Indonesian DVD) * Morocco: February 20, 2002 / May 6, 2003 (English DVD only, not Morocco) * Monaco: February 20, 2002 / January 14, 2003 (English DVD only, not even Monaco) * Tunisia: February 20, 2002 / January 28, 2003 (Tunisian DVD) * Australia, Czech Republic & Slovakia: February 21, 2002 / September 17, 2002 (Australian DVD) / April 1, 2003 (Czech DVD) / June 3, 2003 (Slovak DVD) * Mexico: February 22, 2002 / July 30, 2002 (Latin American Spanish DVD) * Spain: February 22, 2002 / August 6, 2002 (Castilian Spanish DVD) * Taiwan: February 23, 2002 / December 31, 2002 (Taiwanese DVD) * Israel, Netherlands and Peru: February 28, 2002 / November 4, 2002 (Hebrew DVD) / October 21, 2002 (Dutch DVD) / July 30, 2002 (Latin American Spanish DVD, not in Peru) * Colombia, Finland, Greece, Turkey & South Africa: March 1, 2002 / July 30, 2002 (Spanish DVD, not Colombian either) / August 20, 2002 (Finnish DVD) / September 16, 2002 (Greek DVD) / December 2, 2002 (Turkish DVD) * Brazil: March 8, 2002 / August 6, 2002 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) * Estonia: March 8, 2002 / January 20, 2003 (Estonian DVD) * Iceland: March 8, 2002 / February 3, 2003 (Icelandic DVD) * Argentina: March 14, 2002 / July 30, 2002 (Spanish DVD, definitely not Argentina) * Hungary: March 14, 2002 / August 20, 2002 (Hungarian DVD) * Bulgaria, Lithuania, Sweden & Uruguay: March 15, 2002 / January 6, 2003 (Bulgarian DVD) / December 9, 2002 (Lithuanian DVD) / February 14, 2003 (Swedish DVD) / July 30, 2002 (Spanish DVD, not in Uruguay) * Denmark, Norway, Poland, Romania & Russia: March 22, 2002 / January 27, 2003 (Danish DVD) / November 12, 2002 (Norwegian DVD) / October 14, 2002 (Polish DVD) / January 6, 2003 (Romanian & Russian DVDs) * Egypt: March 27, 2002 / January 27, 2003 (Arabic DVD) * India: March 29, 2002 / October 28, 2002 (Hindi DVD) * Japan: March 30, 2002 / September 24, 2002 (Japanese DVD) * Kuwait: July 16, 2002 / January 28, 2003 (English DVD only with Kuwait subtitles) * Germany: October 10, 2002 / May 20, 2003 (German DVD) * Switzerland: October 31, 2002 / November 4, 2003 (German-speaking religion DVD) * Austria: November 22, 2002 / June 24, 2003 (Austrian DVD) Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1/1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections #Start #The Plan #X Marks the Spot #Irene #Early Warning System #The Assault Begins #"Man Down!" #Kia #Super Six One Down #Chalk Four Advances #Evacuating the Wounded #The Roadblock #Search and Rescue Team #Super Six Four Down #The Lost Convoy #Two-Man Rescue Squad #Crash Site Overrun #Sniper! #Durant the Hostage #Clamping the Artery #Night Battle #Little Bird Attack #The Rescue Convoy Arrives #Removing Walcott's Body #Rolling Out #Running the Mogadishu Mile #Return to Pakistan Stadium #American Heroes *Audio Set-Up **English **French *Subtitles **English **French **Chinese **Thai *Special Features **On the Set: Black Hawk Down **Theatrical Trailer **Filmographies Previews Jump To: Previews *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Trailer (In Theaters November 15) *XXX Trailer (In Theaters August 9) *Treasure Planet Trailer (In Theaters November 27) *Daredevil Teaser Trailer (In Theaters February 14 2003) (DVD preview only) *Black Hawk Down: Motion Picture Soundtrack Commercial Quotes *Black Hawk Down/Quotes Credits *Black Hawk Down/Credits Trailers *Black Hawk Down/Trailers Outtakes *Black Hawk Down/Outtakes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:2001 Films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films